wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rankia
A girly white elf covered with a light blue silk dress slowly wanders across a flush field within the beautiful forest of Eversong. Her skin, smooth and clean like the dress she wears, her eyes glowing with an inner peace and clairty, she kneels down onto the soft grass. She turns and rolls out onto the ground, a giggle as clear as a bird singing escapes her lips as she gazes up at the clear sky. Smiles and watches the Sun's rays gently resting over her body. She would like to hear a bird singing...but nothing. A battle horn thunders in the distance making the elf aware that her world will soon change forever and so will she... 'Titles' Head of the Ravenblade Family, selfdeclared as her elder brother Archon with his wife wre reporterd missing pressumed dead somewhere in Outland in their search for the powerfull Demonblade that Rankia herself hid in hope to keep her brother from becoming completely mad. Normaly, said title, would fall on one of her brothers children but with their questionable past as well as with their strange disappearance nobody steped forward to oppose the title befalling Rankia. Countess Protector of Fairbreeze, a title that accompanies the head of the Ravenblade House. Family ties Rankia was the second youngest child in the Ravenblade family, her elder brother and sister, Archon and Lana Ravenbalde and her younger sister Tissera Ravenblade. Lana Ravenblade was the oldest among all the siblings. 'History' Rankia Ravenblade is the younger middle child of the tree siblings that where 'reported' surviving the Fall of Silvermoon. Rankia's childhood where primaily very common for the nobility of the High Elf society, her father where a very strickt man in his childrens upbrining and often referd to old war stories his father in turn had told him about the many horried things Trolls tribes would do to them should they ever find themself within their grasp and how it where any good High elfs duty to approach any troll with cautious or preferd with a blade in hand and then slay it. A consept not to uncommon in High Elf society at the time. However it became clear rather early most of those 'stories' about trolls where a simple scare tatic to get herself and her siblings to get in line and behave. A tatic that Rankia's elder sister Lana quickly out grew and found ways to save her younger siblings from the increasily repeatily stories their father insisted on telling. She where reportedly a very social woman that held rather high esteem in the Silvermoon nobility, however it was also rumored that she also knew how to manipulate most of the Silvermoon nobility in one direction or another. She held like many other High Elfs at the time before the Fall some magical powers but nothing up in the same level as the rest of her siblings. However at the Fall of Silvermoon and when nearly all of her world shatterd be it family of friend alike, nearly all where lost to her. She who had never before really craved power nor a inner desire to bring others harm, now her entire being became focused on a singular task. Witch was to destroy Arthas, her desire for revenge seemed to walk hand in hand with the same passion of revenge that the Blood elfs former price displayed. In her quest for revenge she where among the first of her people whom volentered to fully experiment with the Fel energys that where offerd to her and her kin from Outland, her powers with demoic essence grew greatly and she became a creature driven by her desire to burn Northrend to the ground with her newly gained powers. As time passed and as the first invasion of Northrend lead by Illidan failed and her once reverd prince seemed to had abandoned any plans to take revenge on Arthas Rankia quickly left his forces and returned to the rebuild Silvermoon, there she began to try to manipulate the remaing Nobles and high rankins leaders of the Horde to press on a invasion against Northrend sooner rather then later, however her efforts proved to bare little fruit for the time being. In her desperations for revenge she turned her gaze towards the plaguelands and started to 'cleanse' them with her own way of fire and demons, however in her hyberis she lost controll over her own demonic powers and nearly lost her life. She where found and rescued by Argent Dawn knigts, they took her back to their camp and healed her wounds. Here she where introduced to a more calm outlook on the world and a pure cleanseing form of power alternative to the fel energies she'd been devovering all this time before. Whether her time with the Argent Dawn was fruitfull is unknown. Shortly there after Rankia took away the demonic flameing blade that had been keept within the Ravenblade family for many years as her elder brother had started to display some quite obsessive actions and thoughts towards the blade and hid it away in a unknown location within the vast regions of Outland, where excatly is unknowed say only for Rankia. This act caused her elder brother to burst out in rage aginst her and called her curropt and a lier that she'd bring doom and death to their family should she not return the blade to him immediately. Her refuseal only angerd him more, he then left with his wife and children and those lojal to him in search of the blade into the wilderness of Outland where Rankia later received 'reports' that he where lost presumed dead. If vittnessing her brother's display of demoic obsession or the time she spent at the Argent Dawn knights had changed her, it did not display in the first days of the Northrend Invasion. Rankia's desire to play out revenge where powerfull and still fresh in her mind as did all members of the Cult of the Damned experince in the time she fought aginst the scourge. However after vittnessing the battle of the Warthgate it where reported that the Lady Rankia simply collapsed, by what is not fully clear even to this day but it where reported that she where taken away to seek aid from the formed Argent Crusade. Reports about her where abouts from that point are scetly and filled with rumors but what is suggested to be closest to the truth is that she dedicated herself to medication and the teachings of the Light and that she found a new power to fuel her spirit and soul, for next reports that puts her on the battlefield she had been reported seen wielding glowing beams of Light like fire cutting down undead soliders, waves of light flowing from her hands over fellow soilders like water healing and soothing their wounds, the powers of the former demoic presense seemed everything but gone. During the time of the Cataclysm event Rankia where reported again to be present on most battle field tending to the many wounds of fallen warriors, however other reports puts Rankia often within many library reading books and scrools of one subject or another. Those that had gotten close enough to notice might have seen the subject being about Arcane, Fel and Powers of the Light with one scholar opion or anothers. Today... Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Priest Category:House Ravenblade